


ABCs of Love

by MagykFey



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, blink and you miss it - Freeform, hints of James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagykFey/pseuds/MagykFey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of three sentence drabbles, one for each letter of the alphabet, centered around Bucky and Tony's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABCs of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Sentence Alternate Universe Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610258) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> Hey all! This is my first story ever so I'm super excited and nervous at the same time. There are a few drabbles whose three sentence limit I may have stretched slightly, but, all's fair in love and art, right? Enjoy!

**A: Argue**

“Will you two stop arguing for just one moment?” Bucky demanded, glaring at Tony and Steve.

“Fine,” whined Tony, crossing the room to drape himself over Bucky. “But you owe me a blowjob.”

 

**B: Burden**

“You are not a burden Barnes. Sure, I let you in the tower as a favor to Steve at first, but, you've grown on me. Now get out of the vent because I don't want to waste me time picking Barton's darts out of your lovely ass,” Tony said, reaching a hand up to steady Bucky as he dropped from the ceiling before dragging him off to the workshop.

 

**C: Create**

“Well don't you create the darnedest things,” Bucky said, patting Dummy's arm as U and Butterfingers cooed over his metal arm.

“I've wasted more time on them than on anything I've ever made for SHIELD and they're still fuck-ups,” Tony said, his smile half-fond and half-exasperated.

“You're a good one Stark,” Bucky replied, giving Tony a look over and nodding his head once in approval.

 

**D: Distort**

“Yeah, not this one. The scope distorts the target at long distances,” Bucky told Tony, handing the faulty scope to him.

“Fine, I'll fix it,” Tony muttered, calming when Bucky gave him a peck on the cheek and a murmured, “I'll pay you back later tonight.”

 

**E: Envision**

“This is not how I envisioned this night ending,” Tony complained as Bucky helped him untangle lace and ribbons from the Iron Man armor.

“I'll send out a brief to our friendly neighborhood super-villains the next time we try this so they won't interrupt again. It can't hurt to try, right?” Bucky asked, staring mournfully at the growing pile of ruined fabric.

 

**F: Fuse**

“Sometimes I wish we could fuse together,” Bucky admitted, running his hands up and down Tony's sweaty back.

“I'll work on it,” Tony murmured into his neck before pushing himself up and pressing their lips together. “I love you too Bucky.”

 

**G: Generate**

“Unless you have some other way of generating a power surge we are going to have to use my arc reactor,” Tony said, pressing his shaking hand into his thighs. His face was covered with dust, oil and blood and he was still the most beautiful person Bucky had ever known.

“I trust you,” Bucky reassured before pulling Tony in for a kiss.

 

**H: Highlight**

“Stop that. I've been told by reliable sources that red highlights my complexion,” Tony said, bushing Bucky's wandering hands off his new silk shirt.

“You still look better naked in my opinion,” Bucky muttered, pulling a laughing Tony off balance and dragging him to bed.

 

**I: Impair**

“Come on,” Tony muttered, ducking behind a wall and carrying an unconscious Bucky with him. His impaired metal arm hung from his side, locked in an awkward grasping gesture.

“Yes!” Tony cried as the familiar red and gold of his armor flew down the shattered streets towards them.

 

**J: Justify**

“How are you going to try to justify this Stark?” Bucky snarled, glaring at the decimated living room.

“Science!” Tony cheered, throwing a wrench through the wall and knocking over Bucky's favorite armchair. “Let lose the Cleaning Bots!”

 

**K: Kindle**

“What do you mean you don't know how to kindle a fire?” Bucky demanded, staring at Tony aghast.

“Well I understand it theoretically, but, this whole romantic camping weekend thing was your idea in the first place so I call not it,” Tony said, perching on a tree stump and watching Bucky with childishly wide eyes.

“Fine,” Bucky groaned and started to set up a tepee of twigs and sticks, laughing as Tony struggled to hold back a million and one questions.

 

**L: Loom**

“Jesus Christ, would you stop looming over there like you're some kind of batman wannabe?” Tony asked, thoroughly fed up with being stared down by an ex-soviet assassin. Bucky watched him with wide eyes, that were made more pronounced by the deep bags that come with sleepless nights.

“Come on, I haven't got all night,” Tony prodded, grabbing Bucky's wrist and using Bucky's metal arm to prop up the hood of his red and gold Lamborghini Huracan.

 

**M: Minimize**

“Tony, come to bed,” Bucky pleaded as he settled his hands on Tony's hunched over shoulders.

“Almost done, this up grade should help minimize civilian casualties,” Tony replied, smelling of over steeped coffee, expensive whiskey and desperation. It should have been disgusting, but, it only served to remind Bucky of how much he loved Tony.

 

**N: Negate**

“That doesn't negate that fact the you...” Tony trailed off, gaping as Bucky walked through the bed room door in something that was too tiny and silky to be considered clothing and stretched himself out against the wall.

“You were saying?” Bucky prompted with a smirk, arching his his up slightly and splaying his legs wider.

“Oh god fuck me,” Tony moaned, stumbling towards Bucky and crushing their mouths together.

 

**O: Outline**

The mission outline was simple and Steve had given him that smile, the one he would walk to hell and back for.

“You've got this Buck,” Steve had reassured him, clapping Bucky on the shoulder before leaving.

Now Bucky was standing in the doorway of Tony's workshop, dressed in his army uniform, watching a drop of sweat roll down Tony's collarbone and stammering, “So... you and me, date?”

 

**P: Prevail**

“We shall prevail!” Thor screamed, waving a rainbow flag and hitting at least four other paraders in the face. Bucky and Tony looked at each other with matching expressions of fondness and disbelief.

“Well, I can't say that I don't appreciate his support,” Tony admitted, grinning to himself when Bucky took his hand and smiled at him.

 

**Q: Quintessence**

“Thor said that we need the quintessence of our love to break the curse and I think-” Tony started, pouting when Bucky spoke over him.

“Don't tell me you want us to jerk off, mix our spunk and see if that will work,” Bucky sighed, giving Tony a long-suffering look.

“Well if it works it's a win-win and if it doesn't I still get an orgasm with you out of it, so why not?” Tony asked, slinking over to Bucky with a promising glimmer in his eyes.

 

**R: Refine, reconfigure, recreate**

“Refine, reconfigure, recreate,” Tony stated, sighing at Bucky's blank stare.

“That's what you need to do to find yourself,” Tony expands, “Refine your current personality and reconfigure the pieces until you can recreate yourself into the person you want to be. The real question is: who do you want to be?”

 

**S: Solidify**

“This only solidifies my first impression of you Stark,” Bucky yells, straining to be heard over the rain, thunder and whirring helicopter blades.

Tony screams back at him, “You love me Barnes!” Bucky responds by blowing a kiss at Tony before flinging himself out of the helicopter, Tony following a second behind him with a jubilant whoop.

 

**T: Transform**

The synthetic skin had transformed Bucky's metal arm completely, he stopped to stare at himself every time he passed a reflective surface, so he decided to steal down to Tony's lab.

“This is the best thing that anyone has ever made me,” Bucky grunted and Tony gave him an unimpressed look.

“Thanks,” Bucky continued before grabbing Tony around the wrist, his synthetic skin picking up the heat of Tony's skin, and pulling Tony into a kiss.

 

**U: Undulate**

“I don't think it's supposed to do that,” Bucky pointed out as the spaghetti on his plate undulated, sending shivers of disgust down his spine to curl up in the pit of his stomach.

Tony shrunk into himself, shoulders curling up and face falling as he looked down at his attempt at dinner.

“Let's get take out and watch Mad Max again,” Bucky suggested, wrapping an arm around Tony's waist and pressing a kiss to his scruffy cheek in the hope that distracting Tony would keep him from agonizing over the failed dinner.

 

**V: Validate**

“I don't need you to validate my existence,” Tony whining, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest.

Bucky raised his eyebrow, an expression of fond exasperation painted on his face. “Time for bed Tony, you can't trick me by using big words and trying to be smart,” Bucky said, gathering Tony in his arms and leading him towards their bedroom.

 

**W: Weak**

“You might notice that your shoulder muscles are weaker than you expect, which is to be expected after you've spent months without your metal arm attached and that thing weight a shit ton,” Tony explained, checking the connections between Bucky's new metal arm and his shoulder.

Bucky said nothing, choosing to watch Tony fiddle with his arm with a look of intense concentration on his face.

“when you say the word I'll make this last connection, which might give you a little bit of a jolt, and then you should be ready to go,” Tony said, the furrow between his brows smoothing out as he looked up at Bucky and gave him an encouraging smile.

 

**X: Xenophobic**

“This article is xenophobic and offensive to little green men,” Steve said, shooting a wink in Bucky's direction as Tony began to splutter in indignation.

“The punk is just giving you shit Tony,” Bucky said, grinning back at Steve before continuing, “but you're awful cute when you're upset like that.”

Bucky and Steve chuckled as Tony continued to splutter, a steady flush staining his cheeks.

 

**Y: Yap**

“Quit you're yapping Stark or I swear to God above I will gag you with your own tie,” Bucky growled, glaring at Tony from over his half empty bowl of Lucky Charms.

The kitchen was silence, except for Thor's munching, for a few beats before several things happened at once: Tony swallowed heavily, Steve and Clint stood and left, muttering about “thing I never wanted to know,” Natasha smirked and leaned against the counter as though settling in to watch the show and Thor finished his box of pop tarts.

“Yes please,” Tony squeaked out and shifted so that the kitchen table would hide the erection he just sprung.

 

**Z: Zone**

“Hrng,” Tony managed to choke out, trying to zone back in on the conversation.

“Let's go with that font for the invitations and seating cards” Bucky said, poking at page 43 of the horrifyingly large book of fonts the wedding planner had pulled out of her Mary Poppins’s bag of wedding fluff.

“Now, what would you two like for napkins, tablecloths, silverware and table arrangements,” the wedding planer asked, pulling out three more Calculus textbook sized wedding books and ignoring Tony as he whimpered and slumped against Bucky's shoulder.


End file.
